Ohy!
by chantal bokthersa
Summary: Discretamente pointless e con uno strano pairing…I due Weasley hanno progettato durante le vacanza Pasquali un piano per er- far diventare matto il custode,ed Harry si trova casualmente nei paraggi …


Summary: Discretamente pointless e con uno strano pairing.I due Weasley hanno progettato durante le vacanza Pasquali un piano per er- far diventare matto il custode,ed Harry si trova casualmente nei paraggi . Si svolge nel 5° anno, prima che i gemelli -eccettera, eccetera. One shot e zero spoiler.  
  
A/n: intanto ho usato i nomi originali dei personaggi e delle case, indi: Snape=potion master, Albus Dumbledore=Albus Silente, prof. Flitwick=charms, Mr Filch+Mrs Norris=custode+micia, Slytherin+Gryffindor=Serpeverde+Grifondoro. Pooooi, questa è sostanzialmente una PWP - ma non particolarmente er-dura da digerire. Disclaimer: I swear I'm up to nooooo good *evil grin*!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ohy!  
  
Harry si guardò intorno estasiato, ammirando la devastazione che i gemelli erano riusciti a fare .un fascio di luce illuminava inusualmente i sotterranei, nonostante mancassero solo poche pietre dal massiccio muro che, per cominciare, i due erano riusciti a far tremare. Dopodiché l'aria era resa densa dalla pesante polvere che si era alzata dappertutto nel corridoio ed una grande quantità di acqua stava cominciando a filtrare da qualche parte.che strano, pensava che non ci fossero davvero tubature, in Hogwarts. Arrischiò qualche passo all' interno della nube, guidato da Fred e Gorge Waesley. ' Qua, George? Se facciamo bruciare qui la polvere Esilarante, Filch- ' ' -non se ne accorgerà neanche 'continuò sghignazzando il gemello ' Scommetti che non gli passerà neanche per l' anticamera del cervello, che ci sia qualcos' altro che può scoppiare qua, eh 'rry? ' Non udendo risposta, Fred rispose per il ragazzo. 'Hey, bro, non illuderti che ti risponderà.guarda che sguardo estasiato! ' ridacchiò Fred indicando col mento Harry. Il ragazzo rispose con un sorriso soddisfatto largo quanto il suo intero viso. Oh, Filch sarebbe diventato pazzo con questo.ed era solo una minima parte del piano che i due Weasley avevano progettato durante le vacanze di Pasqua. Harry non riusciva davvero a smettere di sorridire, gli occhi pieni di divertimento mentre un agro-dolce piacere stillava nel suo intero essere. Dolce Vendetta. ' S'è l'è meritato, no? Punizione divina. ' gli uscì da un angolo della bocca. ' Lusingati, che tu ti sia goduto il nostro intrattenimento, mate ' disse Fred ' ma ho paura che sia il momento di tagliare la corda. ' continuò indicando con un dito il soffitto sopra di lui; in efetti si sentivano già vicini i pesanti passi di Filch, inseguito da Peeves - ingaggiato dai gemelli per tener lontano il custode dal luogo del delitto - e dalla miagolante Mrs. Norris. ' Per di qua ' fece strada Fred o George, Harry non aveva idea del quale. Corsero all' interno della nube soffocante di polvere e detriti fino alla fine del corridoio dove uno dei gemelli spingendo in rapida sucessione un paio di pietre, fece aprire un passaggio segreto. I tre vi si pigiarono dentro, Gorge e Harry praticamente spalmati uno sull' altro mentre Fred aveva ricominciato a spostare piccole pietre dall' interno del muro. Si lasciò poi scappare un sospiro di sollievo quando riuscì a richiudere il passaggio, facendo loro segno di avvicinarsi ed osservare la scena dalla fessura che aveva ottenuto. ' Brillante ' mormorarono i gemelli deliziati. Harry si trascinò in avanti, impedito dalla presenza di Gorge di fronte a lui e da quella di Fred di lato; si alzò in punta di piedi.e fissò incredulo la scena che gli si stagliava davanti. Di fatto lui si era trovato in quel corridoio a quell' ora, solo per un puro caso.semplicemente Snape, stufo delle sue mezze scuse masticate tra i denti lo aveva spedito fuori dalla classe - di nuovo - e lui si era trovato a gironzolare senza meta, salvo forse la biblioteca....poi aveva incontrato i gemelli e non ci aveva pensato due volte a partecipare alla spedizione punitiva di Filch, che loro stavano progettando da mesi - e mettendo in atto in grande stile. Davanti a lui, nel non-più-tanto-ombroso-e-ordinato-corridoio si trovavano infatti non meno di una ventina di studenti - ben al sicuro al di fuori della nuvola di polvere esilarante - che guardavano allibiti Mr Filch e Snape ballare una tarantella sganasciandosi dalle risate.senza contare l' acqua che arrivava loro alle caviglie.e Mrs Norris che gli aveva fatti inciampare per la seconda volta.questo per non menzionare poi la combriccola di Slytherins - capeggiata di un latteo Draco Malfoy - metà dei quali era pietrificata, l' altra metà stava tentando di jinxare la professoressa Trelawney, la quale stava sussurrando misticamente qualcosa del tipo '.lo avevo avvertito stamattina di non entrare in classe col piede sinistro.sventura su chi non rispetta le regole del cosmo!.' ' Ma come avete.? ' Harry era semplicemente raggiante. ' Prima ' cominciò Gorge ' abbiamo fatto un bel buchino nel muro per richiamare l' attenzione quaggiù ' Fred annuì ' Un discreto rumorino in effetti. Ma questo l' hai visto anche tu. Poi- ' ' -poi' continuò Fred sogghignando ' abbiamo fatto in modo che quel sacchettino di polvere esilarante si rompesse in un determinato momento - insomma un po' come le sbonbe dei muggles ' ' - facendo in modo che quando fosse esploso, sarebbe entrato in azione 'Tarantallegra '. Un' assurdo e poco conosciuto incantesimo, che fa muovere le tue gambe come se stessi ballando. efficace. Così efficace che ci scommetto due dungbombs che ad Hoghwarts solo Dumbledore e Flitwick sanno il contro incantesimo. Guarda come balla, Snape.' Harry staccò l'occhio dalla fessura, mentre la calma ricacciava indietro l' adrenalina. Ecco, si sentiva un po' sciocco, ma d' altronde si era appena - almeno in parte - vendicato dei due adulti che più odiava ad Hoghwarts.' George? ' Fred stava guardando il fratello con aria interrogativa, mentre George fissava il muro pensosamente. Era una stranissima sensazione vedere Fred imbroccare il tunnel che avrebbero dovuto seguire per tornare nella sala comune.mentre il fratello era lì di fronte a lui, immerso nei suoi pensieri. Una sorta di straniamento, come quando in un film gli attori parlano ma il suono non è in sincronia.era strano vedere i gemelli non sincroni. Non che di solito parlassero contemporaneamente o cose di questo genere, ma erano sempre regolati sullo stesso orologio. 'Mmh, penso che starò ancora un po' qui, a godermi la scena. Resti anche tu Harry? ' Harry annuì mentre invece Fred, nel rispondere un' affrettato '.a dopo ' sembrava lievemente infastidito. Quando il gemello scomparve nel buio, il ragazzo provò a spostarsi, ma con sua grande sorpresa scoprì che erano. 'Incastrati. ' George ridacchiò ' completamente incastrati, mate. Se lo avessi detto a Fred ci avrebbe presi in giro per l' eternità, credimi ' concluse, senza comunque ricordare ad Harry, che se solo si fossero spostati un po' più indietro sarebbero riusciti a disincastrarsi, e a tornare verso la sala comune. Ma non c' era davvero tutta questa fretta. Gorge alzò un attimo gli occhi su Harry, per poi riabbassarli di nuovo; probabilmente, lui stava ancora pensando a Snape che ballava la tarantella.  
  
( .and let's rock!) Spinto da un' inaspettata pressione, Harry si appiattì ulteriormente al muro. Alzò lo sguardo aspettandosi di vedere Gorge che cercava di disincastrasi per scoprirlo appoggiato contro di lui. A quella vista lo sguardo gli si appannò  
  
Appoggiato a lui.  
  
Provò a spostarsi di lato, ma la pressione del corpo di Gorge continuava a spingerlo verso il muro. Ed il calore. La mani del ragazzo erano bollenti, ancora più dell' aria estiva, ed avevano cominciato ad accarezzare le braccia di Harry, le sue spalle, i fianchi. Le lunghe mani di George che gli passavano sui fianchi, e le sue dita sottili sulla non troppo spessa stoffa della divisa primaverile. Harry si concentrò istintivamente su questo pensiero, trattenendo il fiato, appoggiando lievenemte la testa sulla spalla del gemello. Poi d' istinto si ritirò su.quello che stava facendo.? Qualsiasi cosa stesse facendo, o.quello che Gorge gli stava facendo; cosa, questa era la domanda, cosa era?  
  
Lunghe dita affusolate che ti accarezzano la pelle. il suo.  
  
Harry non riusciva pensare; se solo Gorge avesse smesso di- . fiato sul collo.il suo bacino così. - di fare quello che aveva ovviamente intenzione di fare! .il suo bacino così vicino al suo! Spinto da un conosciuto calore nel basso ventre Harry si pigiò verso Gorge, aderendo quanto più possibile al corpo del ragazzo, allargando leggermente le gambe e drappeggiando bruscamente la braccia attorno al torso di Gorge. Lo spinse poi ancora più vicino a sé, portando entrambi i palmi sul suo sedere e alzando il suo bacino. Ora, lo sentiva, anche il respiro di Gorge era più pronunciato, e lo sentiva distintamente nel suo orecchio destro.  
  
Gorge era stato preso alla sprovvista, to-tal-men-te. Certo un luogo come quello ed una situazione di quel tipo eccitavano chiunque, ma.mmh,non credeva che Harry avesse un tale fuoco dentro di se. Non, che ciò fosse poi tanto negativo.ecco, avere Harry così vicino lo aveva tentato. Sentire i muscoli del ragazzo sotto le sue dita lo aveva reso un po' affrettato. Ma ora sentire che Harry era totalmente cosciente di quello che stava succedendo e che anzi gli stava dando il suo consenso.d' altronde non stava facendo niente di male, no? Gemendo leggermente per la pressione delle mani di Harry sul suo sedere, Gorge si inumidì le labbra, appoggiandole poi sul collo del ragazzo, molto molto lentamente, per dargli modo di fermarlo se lo avesse voluto. Dopo qualche secondo cominciò a massaggiarli con le labbra e la lingua lo spazio tra il tendine e l' osso.poi ancora più giù, succhiandogli la spalla, prima attraverso la sottile stoffa della divisa e dopo averla sbottonata mordicchiando e leccando la pelle nuda. Intanto la fronte di Harry, che aveva cominciato ad ansimare leggermente, si era appoggiata sulla spalla destra del gemello e le sue mani si spostavano stringendo, palpando, saggiando più in basso, tra le cosce muscolose del gemello. A quel tocco il ragazzo rabbrividì di piacere. Un pensiero totalmente fuori luogo - ' forse adesso la mamma starà cucinando una torta salata ' - gli schizzò per il cervello, mentre accaldato faceva scorrere febbrilmente le mani sulla tunica del compagno, ne afferrava gli orli e la arrotolava, alzandola fino alle anche di Harry. Smise poi di succhiargli la spalla destra, con grande dispiacere del ragazzo che gemette deluso, ma in cambio gli infilò delicatamente una gamba tra le sue.  
  
La strinse. Con tutte, le sue forze e ci si pigiò sopra, stringendo Gorge a sé. Possibile che avesse bisogno di un tale contatto fisico? Harry si sentì nuovamente così sciocco. Stava reagendo come.come.era possibile che si eccitasse tanto per una cosa simile? Le mani di Gorge prima posizionate sui suoi fianchi si spostarono all' interno. Preso alla sprovvista il ragazzo si lasciò sfuggire un gemito deliziato. .all' interno delle sue cosce, le sue dita. Ecco, ma era possibile che lui fosse così rumoroso? George lo era stato molto più di lui e- .che gli aprivano le gambe e gli accarezzavano . Harry rabbrividì ancora più intensamente attaccandosi alle spalle di Gorge.  
  
Ma no, non era quello il punto! Non era quanto gemeva o si .si lamentava di piacere sotto quelle dita, era. era che si sentiva in colpa. Si sentiva in colpa e non sapeva perché, non riusciva a capire se fosse sbagliato, giusto o tutt'e due assieme o cos'altro. .lo accarezzavano. Si staccò bruscamente da Gorge, tenendolo a distanza con l' intera lunghezza delle braccia. Non si era neanche accorto che durante il loro rituale di corteggiamento si erano spostati in una zona più larga del passaggio ^_^ .  
  
Gorge, preso alla sprovvista si era fermato colle braccia a mezz' aria, mentre Harry rifletteva. ' Harry? ' fece George interrogativamente. Si sentiva tremendamente in colpa e non sapeva perchè. Non sapeva se quello che stava facendo era sbagliato e immorale o sbagliato e non immorale, o giusto e immorale e così via, fino alla nausea. Improvvisamente gli venne in mente la signora Weasley e rabbrividì di nuovo, ma non di piacere, di puro terrore. Cosa avrebbe fatto se gli avesse visti così avvinghiati? Intanto, confuso dal brusco distacco di Harry Gorge aveva delicatamente riappoggiato le sue mani sui fianchi del ragazzo. Accortosene Harry le aveva tolte velocemente, alzato appena lo sguardo e mormorato a Gorge ' un' attimo ' Poi era tornato al suo monologo interiore. Ah, come si pensava bene senza le dita affusolate di Gorge.*blush*. Eccellente, ora se ne vergognava perfino! Quindi? In pratica, in ultima analisi, se quello che stavano facendo lo faceva stare tanto male - a parte l' intenso piacere fisico, ovviamente - se lo faceva sentire in colpa, lo confondeva, lo faceva arrossire e così via, forse doveva esserci qualcosa di sbagliato. Forse dopotutto la prima volta che le avanches diventavano serie, ecco forse sarebbe dovuto essere con qualcuno di cui era innamorato. Arrivato a questa conlusione, si dannò con tutto il suo cuore per il suo tipico moralismo Gryffindoniano e prese la sua decisione. ' Io.mi..ecco, mi dispiace ma credo.che. ' si vergognava veramente troppo per continuare, dopo che Gorge era arrivato fino a quel punto.Alzò lo sguardo su di lui, in attesa. Il gemello lo guardò un attimo soprappensiero, stupito. Non credeva che potesse essere.uffa però, che peccato. Scosse le spalle e si grattò una guancia pretendendo di essere imbarazzato. ' Ecco, Harry, suppongo che se è la tua prima volta ' e qui scoccò uno sguardo interrogativo al ragazzo ' uhm, se è la prima volta, suppongo che sia meglio che...che.ti regoli tu. Come preferisci, mate non ti preoccupare. ' concluse co un sorrisone. D'altronde lui si era divertito eccome per quel poco che aveva goduto della compagnia di Harry. E infine se proprio non si toglieva la voglia poteva sempre fare un fischio a Fred. Non si cresce mica con altri cinque fratelli maschi per niente *grin*. ' Su, Harry, torniamo alla Torre ' Si girò e fece cenno al ragazzo di affrettarsi. Poi notando la sua aria sorpresa aggiunse, ridacchiando ' Beh, non eravamo totalmente incastrati.come vedi più avanti il corridoio si allarga. E poi- ' scrutandolo di sottecchi ' sei andato decisamente bene, sai? ' Vedendo Harry chinare la fronte continuò con aria canzonatoria ' Gemendo e lamentandoti nei punti giusti e tutto il resto...' Harry aveva cominciato ad arrossire violentemente, ora ' e ' continuò Gorge imperterrito ' non ti preoccupare, con un corteggiamento così, Cho Chang è tuuuuuu-tta ' si fermò davanti ad Harry per ottenerne l' attenzione e concluse col sorriso più innocente del mondo ' TUA! ' AL che Harry disperato cominciò ad uscira dal corridoio distanziando di qualche metro Gorge, che da diatro gli stava urlando ' Ehy, Harry, ricordati di tirarti giù la tunica! '  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/n:Wheeze.finita! Nota: 'tarantallegra' esiste e viene usato nel 5° su Longbottom Neville - povero cucciolo! . E a parte questo.pensate se al posto di Georgie-poo ci fosse stato - uno a caso - Draco Malfoy - si vede che l' ho scelto a caso, eh? :) - beh, immagino che la situazione sarebbe stato una microbriciola differente, ehm - nasi rotti, costole fuori uso, ricovero immediato nell' hospital wing plus detention plus no more Quidditch.ah, e bro sta per brother mentre mate per compagno/amico. Quindi review! review! review! - lo ripeterò fino alla nausea ^_^ ''' . 


End file.
